


Eye of the Storm

by R3nee41A



Series: A Dark Storm [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3nee41A/pseuds/R3nee41A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Oliver and Diggle are Detectives. Felicity stumbles across something that might get her killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Smoakin Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is the conclusion to "A Dark Storm". For those of you who have read it, I'm not done. For those of you who haven't well you might want to read it first and then read this one. You don't have to, but it might help you with the back story. I hope you enjoy this one like you have the first. Happy reading! : )
> 
> ** All mistakes in grammar are mines, I don't have a beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of "A Dark Storm", so if you haven't read it now would be the time to catch up. You don't actually have to read it to understand, but it will be relevant to any past events that may be brought up in the story.
> 
> All mistakes are mines. I have no beta, so please be kind, no one is perfect.
> 
> I would love to for you to comment and kudos is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

It had been five months since the death of Frank Bertinelli. Every one of his men was taken down one by one and the city had less crime because of it, especially in the Glades.

 

Mayor Blood was sentence to 10 years in prison. Eventually, a new Mayor was elected that has no ties to Starling, it was probably for the best. No one knew anything about him, only that he was from Central City and wanted to clean the streets up in Starling, so it can be a place to raise families and be happy, at least that’s what his campaign speech spoke of that won over the voters.

 

Felicity became Starlings favorite news reporter. She was no longer just an investigative reporter; she had a regular position at the anchor’s desk for the 5 o’clock evening news. It didn’t come easy though. She would have been fired the first week due to her going off script and babbling. The rise in rating for her news hour is what kept her from going back to writing for the local newspaper. 

 

The viewers loved her. She was named “Smoakin Hot”, which got her a 15 minute segment by the same name each week. She would talk about any and everything worth mentioning. The segment was her opinion of Starling’s crime rate, criminals, politics and even about SCPD’s finest, but for the most part it was her way to help society. She made the audience aware of missing persons, especially children. She warned them of sex offenders in certain neighborhoods and she talked about the newest drugs that hit the streets resulted in arrest of known criminals and politicians. 

 

She got tones of fan mail, mainly from men of all ages. Some even proposed marriage to her. 

 

Oliver didn’t like it much and John got a kick out of seeing him being broody each week when she bought her mail home. But her relationship with Oliver have grown into something more. 

 

Not only does he give her up to date information on criminals they are investigated, so she can use in her news segments, he also put a ring on her finger that sparkles every time her hands shifts while reporting the news. Seeing that eases his mind. He loves her and he knows she loves him, so being jealous is natural, at least that what he tells himself. 

 

Her happiness was short lived when one day opening her fan mail she received a letter that read: Keep the Italians off those pretty red lips or you’ll end up like Helena. She stared at the letter for a moment and for a brief second she was scared, but it faded quickly. She knew she would get some hate mail and she didn’t want to get Oliver involved, so she tossed it back in the box with the other mail. 

 

Curious as she was, the letter gave her a reason to look into the Italian mob, again. 

 

She knew they were disbanded after Frank Bertinelli’s death, but like with all gangs, when one leader falls another one takes their place. 

 

The letters was getting more frequent week by week and usually they were idle threats until a letter she received said “watch your back”, still she didn’t tell Oliver, but her research had discover something she doubt the SCPD knew about. 

 

She wasn’t an investigative reporter anymore, but she wanted to be the one to break the story because five months ago her two main stories were compromised by Helena’s death and the Mayor’s arrest. She felt like this one was owed to her.

 

It was one week after the last letter when she felt she was being followed. There was a black sedan that was on her tail from the time she left her house until she stopped for gas. She remembered Oliver telling her a few months back to make three left turns or three right turns and if the person is still tailing her drive to the station. So, she did that but after the second turn the sedan was nowhere in sight. 

 

She entered the parking garage to her job a little after 4pm, she was schedule to be on the air at 5pm. When she exited the car headed to the elevator, she was grabbed from behind and slammed into the wall. The man’s breath was harsh and smelled of cigarettes. His voice was raspy as he spoke. “You were warned” he said. He yanked her hair making her head lead backwards towards him. Oliver had taught her a few self-defense moves, so she attempted to get out of the man’s grasp. She elbowed him in the face which worked because the man loosens his grip, but he was stronger than she was causing him to grab a hold of her hair harder.

 

“Please let me go” she screamed at the man shaking her head trying to get loose.

 

“Ms. Smoak… I’m going to warn you one more time, leave. It. Alone.” he threaten.

 

“Leave what alone” she said trying to wrestle out of his hold, but he had a good grip on her hair that was starting to hurt, so she relaxed a little.

 

“Lei parla a proposito degli italiani ancora una volta , si muore (You speak about the Italians again, you will die)” he added with a sharp tone. He took the butt of the gun, he grabbed from his jacket pocket, and hit her in the back of the head knocking her unconscious. 

 

********************

 

Oliver and John stood quietly as they listened to the man speak. He was a rat, a manipulative rat that played both sides and they knew it. He was only 5 feet tall and money was his motivation.

 

“So, let me get this straight Scotty, Amadeo work for Antonio and who do Antonio work for again?’ Diggle questioned the man. They have known it was a new player in town. He had the Glades loaded with a new type of drug called “budder” that gives it’s user an extreme high that put several people in a coma.

 

“Well, I don’t exactly know his name, we call him Vinnie… you know they’ll all the same… get Amadeo or Antonio and they’ll snitch like a girl” the man said. “Now can I get my payment, so I can leave before someone sees me here, you know we are supposed to meet in a secluded area…”

 

“Will you shut up? You haven’t given us anything, so how about we arrest you and see what happens” Oliver chimed in interrupting the man because he was starting to be annoyed.

 

“They’ll kill me in jail, I, I can’t go to jail” as he look back and forth between the two men who didn’t seem to care. Just then the door was pushed open with force as the Captain entered the room. Captain looked at Oliver with compassion, which was unusual for the Captain because he always seemed angry.

 

“Queen, get to the Starling General, your fiancé was found unconscious in the parking garage” Captain Lance explains.

 

Oliver didn’t have to be told twice as he ran out the door with Diggle following him. Captain was left in the room with Scotty, whom the Captain frowned at. “Get out of here” Captain said giving the man a head gesture towards the door. The man rushed out the station as the Captain told another officer to put a tail on him. 

 

Felicity woke up with a splitting headache. The room was spinning and all she heard was the sound of heart monitor beeping. She looked around and notices she’s in the hospital. There was a woman there writing on a clipboard. She had a feeling of dé•jà vu. She looked around frantically, when she notices the ring on her finger. She exhaled after seeing it because for a moment she thought she dreamed everything that happened after seeing Helena dead outside of Verdant. 

 

“Calm down… everything is alright. You’re at Starling General… you have a nice bump on your head. I’m Dr. Rice and I’ll be attending to you why you are here. Can you tell me what happened?” the lady asked as she continue to write on the clipboard.

 

“I… I…” Felicity couldn’t quite remember what happened. It was all a blur. 

 

“Take your time, you might be experiencing some confusion, it will pass due to the concussion” the doctor explains.

 

At that split moment she remembered everything. A man grabbed her from behind. He pulled her hair as he threatens her and then he hit her with something. “I think I fell… I must have hit my head” said Felicity. Of course she was lying, but right now besides Oliver she doesn’t know who to trust. She knows the Italians have spies everywhere and one slip up can have her mysteriously dying from that blow to the head.

 

“Your vitals are a little elevated… do you have fainting spells?” the woman asked.

 

“No, I just tripped… my heel got caught” she says. “I’m clumsy like that sometimes.” 

 

“Ok, then… I will keep you overnight and if tests are fine, you’ll be free to go home tomorrow” the doctor explains with a smile. 

 

“Thanks” she whispered. The lady left the room and Felicity couldn’t wait to close her eyes and breathe slowly through her mouth. She was starting to panic thinking about what had transpired. 

 

Oliver rushing into the room almost startling Felicity. When she saw who it was tears clouded her eyes as he sat on the side of the bed embracing her, while kissing the bandage on the top of her head. Diggle stood by the door watching. 

 

“What happened” he said softly, but she didn’t get a word out because she starting to cry. She was trembling in his arms. Something told him that the injury was caused by someone else other than her own doing. “Felicity?” he said trying to get her to talk.

 

“I shouldn’t have, but I did” she cried.

 

“You shouldn’t have what baby?” he asked pushing her lightly away from him, so he could see her. He cupped her face in order to get her to look at him, but her tears was flowing heavily that she couldn’t keep her eyes open.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I wanted to do this on my own” she cried. Oliver eyed Diggle.

 

“Felicity, what did you do?” Oliver asked again hoping to get some answers this time. 

 

“I got a threatening letter some weeks back, technically I get them almost every week now, but the last one said watch my back, but I thought it was nothing, until the guy grabbed me and hit me...” she held the back of her head. 

 

Oliver tensed at her words and became angry. “Who Felicity?”

 

“The Italian mob” she said as Oliver looked back at Diggle. Wiping her face with her hands, she finally looked at Oliver who was looking at her with love, but something else in his eyes.

 

“Are you mad at me for not telling you?” she asked.

 

“No, I could never be mad at you, but I am going to get the man who did this to you.” Oh course he was furious with her, but he didn’t want her to know that, not right now. 

 

“I’m scared” she whispered not looking at him.

 

“Don’t be baby; no one is going to hurt you… I won’t let them, not this time” he responded holding her in his arms as she cried into his chest. 

 

After several minutes Felicity looked up at Oliver and said “Frank Bertinelli wasn’t the head of the Italian Mob, he took orders from someone else. His orders to kill his daughter and me came from someone else and now if I don’t stop mentioning them in my segments at work they are going to finish the job.”

 

“How do you know all of this?” Oliver questioned. 

 

“I did research, but I don’t know his name… only that he goes by Vinnie” she replied.

 

“Vinnie” Diggle questioned moving closer to the bed. She shook her head as she laid against Oliver’s chest. “Looks like we need to bring Amadeo and Antonio in for questioning after all. 

 

“Yeah” Oliver said rubbing Felicity back as she cried against him. “It’s not over”


	2. A New Foe

In the past five months SCPD have worked overtime trying to put away Bertinelli’s men. They made the Glades a living hell for the people who live there, so it had been a relief when the crime rate in the Glades had diminished, but that was before this new drug hit the streets. There haven’t been any deaths due to the drug, but the outcome can be just as deadly for the ones that ended up in a coma. If they woke up, they were usually in such bad shape that death would have been better. The drug causes psychotic breaks, hallucinations, seeing things that are not there, hearing things that are not there, having tactile sensations like something’s crawling under their skin, and for some people their mental state was totally impaired resulting in being placed in a mental institute. 

 

It’s called “Budder” because it’s a type of Marijuana that the concentration of THC is 80 – 90% (normal is 20%). It look like butter (or in some cases ear wax) and it’s easy to transport. This is why the SCPD, mainly Det. Queen and Det. Diggle was put on the case. They normally only dealt with homicides, but the recent increase of people being admitted into the psychiatric ward at Starling General and Glades Memorial alarmed Captain Lance, so he put his two best men on the case. 

 

Oliver wasn’t aware that feeding Felicity information about the drug and the possible link to the Italians would put her in danger. He felt guilty and he blamed himself for what happened to her.

 

When Felicity arrived at home the next morning with Oliver, she couldn’t wait to have a talk with him. She had sensed him being distant all night at the hospital. He hardly said anything to her, but he did comfort her which made things easy. 

 

Without saying a word Felicity headed straight for the shower as Oliver prepared them a meal. It only took her fifteen minutes to be done showering and dressed, by then Oliver had made coffee, toast and eggs. 

 

They sat quietly eating until Felicity couldn’t take it anymore. “Oliver?” it was more of a question than her usually saying of his name.

 

“Later” he said slipping on his coffee. She frowned and took a deep breathe because she didn’t understand what was going on with him. He said he wasn’t mad at her from keeping the threats from him, so why is he acting this way.

 

“No, we need to talk about this right now” she says as she became angry.

 

“Why, because now you want to talk about it, but it wasn’t good enough to let me in on what you’ve been doing for weeks or about the threats” he shrugged.

 

“So you are mad” she asked.

 

“I’m not mad… I want to keep you safe. How can I do that if you go off on your on and get yourself hurt” he explained throwing his toast on his plate. Diggle and I are working that case and we’re good at what we do. Why couldn’t you trust me to help you?” he asked.

 

“It wasn’t about trust Oliver. I needed this… it’s what I do”

 

“And how did that work out for you.” He regretted saying those words as soon as it left his mouth. He closed his eyes and took a breath, but Felicity finished off her piece of toast, wiped her mouth and got up from the table and went into their bedroom slamming the door.

 

He sat there for at least an hour drowning in his sorrow before he got up and stood outside their bedroom door. “Felicity, I’m going to work. There will be two officers outside our door. I’ll call you later, but please don’t go anywhere” he waited a few moments but a response never came.

 

She heard him, but her emotions were getting the best of her. She cried herself to sleep.

 

*******************

 

Oliver and Diggle was like two peas in a pod, but they were so different from each other. Diggle was always on time, but Oliver would probably be late for his own funeral. Today was an exception for Oliver considering he was at the hospital all-night with Felicity, so Diggle didn’t complain when the man walked into the station two hours late. 

 

“How is she” Diggle asked as his partner took a seat at his desk. Oliver didn’t know what to say to his partner/friend, so he just gave him a tilted head and a sad look. Before Diggle could ask if something else happened, the Captain approached them.

 

“We have our first fatality linked to this new drug. It apparently caused a young woman to have a stroke. Her parents took her off life support a few minutes ago… I need you two out there finding the ones responsible, this is no longer a drug offense, this is murder. So, get off your asses and get those sons of bitches, NOW!” he yelled slamming down a folder unto the desk. 

 

Both men put on their bullet proof vase and checked their clips. Captain Lance walked over to Oliver. “Let’s do this by the book, I don’t need anybody getting off by a technicality because you made it personal. If they are responsible for your fiancé’s assault, let the law work for you, understand?” he said. Oliver nodded at the Capt. Lance with understanding, although he wants nothing but to beat the shit out of the man who put his hands on his girl, but he knows he can’t… for now.

 

*******************

 

Being a cop isn’t the easiest job to do, because no one likes talking to the police or be known as a snitch. Scotty wasn’t any help, he had his own agenda, but that didn’t matter to them. They will find the person responsible with or without his help.

 

They rode around for hours, making stops and talking to anyone who may know something about who’s selling this new drug, most of the times it was a waste of time until they saw a person soliciting drugs to a minor. 

 

Like anyone who breaks the law, the young man saw them and ran. The man was running for his life that Diggle gave up chasing him and went back for the car, but Oliver on the other hand had motivation to catch this scum. Felicity flashed in his mind over and over again. All he could think about was someone hitting her and her lying out cold on a cement floor. Rage filled his mind and rage won the battle. Before he knew it he was only a few inches from the man, allowing him to grab the guy by his shirt bringing him to a halt. 

 

“I didn’t do nothing” the young man said breathless.

 

“If you didn’t do anything, why did you run?” Oliver asked smashing the man against the wall.

 

“I thought you were my mother, she drives the same kind of car” he said.

 

“Don’t take me for an idiot… I’m going to ask you one time and if you don’t answer, you’re going to wish I were your mother” Oliver threatens.

 

“Ok, Ok, what do you want to know” the man asked.

 

“Budder, where you’re getting it from” Oliver asked leaning his forearm into the man’s throat. 

 

“If I tell you, I’m a dead man” he replied.

 

“Wrong answer” Oliver applied more pressure to the man’s throat. “If you don’t tell me you’re a dead man”

 

Diggle had finally caught up with them. He exited the car in a rush, hoping to stop Oliver assault on the young man.

 

“Oliver!” Diggle said trying to get Oliver to let the man loose, but Oliver had lost his composure.

 

“Die now or die later” Oliver told the man.

 

“I got mines from Antonio Mancini, he’s down on fifth right now, but please don’t tell him that I told you or I’m dead” he pleaded.

 

“Hand me your drugs” Oliver said letting the man’s loose from his grip. The man did as he was told. 

 

“Leave before I change my mind” Diggle said and the man took off running. Oliver was panting as he walked back and forth holding the back of his head with his hand interlocked with each other. “You have got to get control of yourself… this is bigger than what happened to Felicity” Diggle said.

 

Oliver paused and looked at Diggle like he just kicked his puppy, “What? What if it was Lyla, would you still be as calm” Oliver panted.

 

“All I’m saying is losing control isn’t going to help this case, if anything it’s going to hurt it. I love Felicity too, you and Felicity are the closes thing me and Lyla have as family, but we have to do this right, you heard what the Captain said. We can’t afford for any more people getting hurt” Diggle explained punching Oliver playfully on the arm causing Oliver to relax a little. “Come on, let’s go find Antonio.” The men got into their unmarked squad car headed towards Fifth Street. 

 

Fifth Street was where all the drug addicts, drug dealers, prostitutes and gangs hung out at. It’s what put the Glades on the map as the slum of Starling City. This is where everyone sees everything but yet says nothing. This is where the dead get walked over and the helpless can’t find help. 

 

Diggle, who was driving, was circling the block numerous times looking for anyone and anything out of the ordinary. They didn’t know exactly what Antonio looked like, but they could pretty much guess if he’s making money he won’t look like he belong there. 

 

The prostitutes could be heard whistling at cars trying to get anyone’s attention to stop, so they can make a score. The drug addicts lay dazed against buildings as a few men play craps on the sidewalk. “The new Mayor has a task on his hands” Diggle thought to himself. Oliver was quiet as usual, still hung-up on not being able to protect Felicity. But someone caught his attention.

 

“Pull over Diggle that may be our guy” Oliver said pointing at the man that just exited a building. He was about 6 feet tall, clean shaven with nicely pressed clothes and he was counting money. Diggle pulled over right in front of the guy as Oliver jumped out with his gun drawn.

 

“Put your hands up and don’t move” Oliver demanded. Diggle was right beside him as both of them approached the man slowly.

 

“Do you people ever quit? I’m minding my own business…” he said but didn’t finish before Oliver had him hemmed up against the wall searching him. Besides a wad of money, Oliver didn’t find anything else on him, not even identification.

 

“What’s your name?” Diggle asked allowing the man to put his hands down and face them.

 

“George, George Daniels” the man said.

 

“Well George, where you get all that money from?” Diggle questioned.

 

“I was playing poker upstairs, I won” he said as Oliver surveyed the man carefully. Oliver was good in detecting lies, obviously not at home, but it was something about this guy he didn’t like, his gut was telling him the man was lying.

 

“Do you know an Antonio Mancini?” Oliver asked.

 

“Yeah, I know him. He was around earlier, but he left” the man said. A couple of ladies dressed as prostitutes walked up just when Oliver and Diggle was about to let “George” go. Oliver and Diggle didn’t take them as a threat, so they continued to have their backs turned to the women. 

 

“Hey Boo, is everything alright here” one of the ladies said to George. George gave a nod to the women. One stood on the side of Oliver and the other on the side of Diggle. Both ladies pulled their gun on the Detectives. “Run Boo, go now… we got this” one of the ladies said. Diggle shook his head in disbelief.

 

“You girls picked the wrong cops to jack” Oliver said smirking.

 

“Well, maybe, but we’re the ones holding the guns” she said. Oliver made the first move as Diggle followed suit. Just as quick as the ladies walked up on them, they were disarmed and down on the ground. The women were in shock and pleaded with the Detectives to not shoot them. 

 

“I said you picked the wrong cops to jack” Oliver taunted putting handcuffs on them.

 

“We were just helping Antonio out” one of the women said. Oliver and Diggle looked at each other because before the incident they were going to let him go, but now they have a face to the name. Oliver planned on interrogating the women further at the station, but for now they need to find Antonio. 

 

The women were picked up a few minutes later by uniform officers as Oliver and Diggle continued to canvass the area.

 

********************

Antonio ran into a safe house that is used to package drugs and count money. He didn’t expect his boss to be there, but he had to explain why he was out of breath from running. His boss wasn’t amused by what Antonio had told him, as a matter of fact, it was a possibility Antonio have compromise the whole operation by running there knowing cops were after him.

 

The man stood tall with his expensive Italian suit with his body guard by his side. “Antonio, I told you not to fuck this up. I can’t have the cops on to this place or me…” he paused giving his bodyguard a head nod.

 

"Please" Antonio begged.

 

The bodyguard raised his gun and pointed at Antonio’s head. Before he took the shot he said a prayer, “Eterno riposo, concedere a loro, o Signore, e lasciare che perpetua risplenda ad essi la luce Maggio le anime dei fedeli defunti attraverso il ricordo di Dio, riposa in pace” (Eternal rest grant them, O Lord, and let perpetual light shine upon them, May the souls of the faithful departed through the remembrance of God, rest in peace) the bodyguard said.

 

“Amen” Vinnie (the boss) said as he turned his back as his bodyguard shot his weapon twice. 

 

With a thud, Antonio hit the ground. He was dead.

 

“Throw him out with the rest of the trash and find out who were the cops that was after him” Vinnie says as he went on doing what he was doing before he was interrupted by Antonio.


	3. Meet the New Mayor

After interrogating the two prostitutes at the station, whom gave them no more information than they already had Oliver decided to go home because it was getting late and he missed his fiancé.

 

Oliver was expecting to see Felicity on the couch in the living room watching Netflix or one of her favorite shows, at least that’s what she did every night waiting on him to come home, but she wasn’t there. The living room was empty, as a matter of fact the house was as he left it this morning. 

 

Oliver found Felicity still in bed. She shifted a little when he closed the door to their room. He knew she was still upset, because she didn’t say a word to him. He only wanted to keep her safe, but to do that she had be honest with him and not hold anything back.

 

He took a quick shower and put on a pair of pajama pants and eased in the bed with her. He knew she wasn’t sleep. Felicity always stayed awake until he came home and they usual fell asleep together. He put his arms around her and kissed her neck.

 

“I’m sorry” he whispered holding her tight.

 

“I know and I’m sorry for not telling you, but I didn’t think it was that serious until yesterday” she said sniffing. He turned her around so he could see her face which was wet from her tears.

 

“Baby, don’t you know I will always protect you” he asked. She just nods her head. “I don’t like it when you take risks. I almost lost you several times before… I can’t bear the thought of you not being in my life. You are my everything” he said kissing her. 

 

“I’m scared” she repeated those words again and that made him hold her tighter. Is that the reason she hadn’t gotten out of bed all day. He won’t let what happened five months ago be repeated. No, he will find out who this Vinnie is and put him down before he even touch a hair on Felicity’s head. That is a promise. 

 

The policemen ball was scheduled for tonight and usually it brings out every one of importance in Starling City, from the elite to those who are trying to get their hands on money. The policemen ball is a charity event, but any and all charities are welcomed. 

 

Felicity wasn’t in the mood to attend. After what happened the other day, she preferred staying in and cuddling with Oliver, but he had to attend and being the first event as a couple she didn’t want to disappoint him considering there would be a lot of single ladies there waiting to sink their claws in one of Starling finest. No, that won’t be happening, so she decided to keep her appointment at the spa and hairdresser just so she could look her best. She was still afraid something would happen, but she refuses to live her life in fear. She had Oliver to protect her and she knew he always would. 

 

Their morning routine is usually the same. They would shower, get dressed and have breakfast together before they both would embark on their day job. But today was different. Oliver usually leaves before Felicity because she’s always running behind, Getting out of bed was always a challenge amongst other issues like finding her tablet, misplacing her glasses or even fixing her hair. She knew he didn’t want to let her out of his sight, but they both had things to do. So he hired a private security company who sent over someone to aid as a bodyguard until the “Vinnie” situation had been taking care of.

 

“Sweetheart, your bodyguard is on his way you might want to get dressed” he said leaning against their bedroom door. Felicity was shuffling things around in the closet.

 

“I think I gained weight since I bought this dress, I can’t go to the ball looking like a stuffed potato” she responded as he chuckled at her words.

 

“I’m sure you’ll look great and besides while you’re out buy another one” he said. Just then there was a knock on the door. “Felicity, he’s here” Oliver said. 

 

“Ok, ok… I’ll get dressed. Tell him to give me a minute” she responded. Oliver headed to the door to meet the man that will be responsible for her safety. He had known the owner of the security firm his whole life. He was friends with his father, so when he said he was sending one of his best, Oliver believed him.

 

The knock had got louder as Oliver approached the door. “One second” he said as he opened it as the shock of who was on the other side took him by surprise. “Thea” it was more of a question than just saying her name like hello. 

 

“Hey big bro, surprise…” she said as she jumped into his arms. He was shocked, but he missed his little sister. He squeezed her into his hard body. “I can’t breathe” she murmured into his chest. He released her and gave a look over as he smiled widely at her.

 

“What are you doing here? When did you get back? Why didn’t you call?” he questioned without giving her a chance to speak.

 

“One question at a time” she snickered. Oliver didn’t notice someone was with her. She looked back at her companion then Oliver realized she wasn’t alone. “You remember Roy, my husband” she said as Oliver held out his hand to the man.

 

“Yeah, I remember. Sorry I didn’t make it to your wedding” Oliver said shaking his hand.

 

“It’s alright” Roy responded while flinching from the grip Oliver had on his hand. 

 

“So, when did you get back?” he asked again to Thea.

 

“I got back early this morning, but Roy had been here for about a month” she said. “We missed Starling, Europe was great, but there’s no place like home” she said smiling.

 

“Well, I’m glad you are here. Do you two have a place to stay?” he asked.

 

“I was hoping we could bunk here until we get things together. Roy had been living in a motel until he found a job which was two second after stepping foot in Starling. He had been working so hard he hasn’t had a chance to find an apartment for us yet” she explains.

 

“You two are more than welcome to stay with us” Oliver said.

 

“Where is this woman I’ve heard so much about” Thea questioned.

 

“She’ll be out; we actually thought you were someone else at the door. We have a few issues that Felicity needs a bodyguard, so we were waiting on him to show up. You would have missed us, we are usually gone by now” Oliver said.

 

“Speaking of bodyguard” Roy interrupted as Oliver looked his way. “I’m him”

 

“What?” Oliver wasn’t sure he understood.

 

“SC Security Corp. sent me over” Roy explained.

 

“Small world, isn’t it Ollie” Thea said laughing. Oliver gave her a look because he didn’t like being called Ollie, it brings up to many bad memories. 

 

Felicity stumbled out of their room with a hand full of stuff; Oliver just smiled and shook his head. She didn’t look up to notice Thea, she just assumed the guard was there to follow her everywhere she had to go, which she didn’t like, but understood Oliver being cautious. When she finally did look at the two people standing by Oliver she stopped in her tracks. “Oh, hello” she said giving Oliver a look.

 

“Felicity, this is Thea and her husband Roy” Oliver said introducing them.

 

“Thea” she said.

 

“The one and only” Thea responded walking up to Felicity giving her a hug.

 

“We didn’t expect you. God, I should have cleaned up” she said looking around the house.

 

“Felicity, Thea and Roy would be staying in the spare bedroom until they get situated” Oliver said.

 

“What happened to the bodyguard?” she asked.

 

“You’re looking at him” Roy said.

 

“Oh” Felicity sounded confused, but hunched her shoulders as to say alright because she knew if Oliver was ok with it then she had nothing to worry about.

 

“Which is great, my sister loves spas and clothes shopping, she can keep you company, if you don’t mind” Oliver asked.

 

“No, I love the idea. It gives us a chance to get to know each other” Felicity said as Thea smiled at her. “So are you guys ready?”

 

“Just let us put these luggage down and we can head out” Roy said. 

 

“I guess I’ll see you all later” Oliver giving his sister another hug and then walked over to Felicity giving her a kiss and a hug that seemed to linger a bit longer than he had intended before walking out the door. 

 

*******************

 

Vincent Jones was a charismatic man. He won over the heart and support of almost everyone in Starling. To a few, he just looked and sound like the right man for the job after what Starling had been through with Sabastian Blood, but some citizens threw caution to the wind. They didn’t like the idea of an outsider running their city, especially someone they knew nothing about, but majority rule and the new Mayor has a lot of work to do. 

 

He sat at his desk signing papers and listening to complaints from residents. 

 

Central City was nothing like Starling. Central City was a place to raise a family, Starling was not. What Starling did have that Central City didn’t was drug and crime infested streets that thugs and mobs thrive on. The kind of place the Mayor claimed he could help fix. Many of the complaints were about abandon buildings in the Glades. They were unsafe. Many citizens suggested tearing them down and making recreation spaces for children to learn and play. 

 

Those were good ideas, but the Mayor had other plans.

 

There were two people that made his job difficult on a daily basis. Laurel Lance, who was the Assistant District Attorney, who reminded him every day what type of Mayor Sabastian Blood was and Felicity Smoak, the babbling news reporter who couldn’t seem to keep her opinions to herself. He can handle Laurel, but that Ms. Smoak was starting to become a problem. Her segments have mentioned him not once, but several times making citizens question his ability to run the city and his plans in cleaning up the city. Felicity Smoak evidence in her segments has been used as a “smoking gun” to police, no pun intended, allowing for them to make arrests. It would be a matter of time before “Ms. Knows Everything” connect the dots and associate him with criminal activities in the Glades and around the city. He must put a stop to her now, he thought to himself as he listen to yet another person’s complaint. 

 

“I will do my best to address these issues and solution at our next town meeting” he said to the woman as he nods at his security to escort her out. “That’s it for today, I have other business to attend to. Please be sure to tell those waiting my door is open for complaints 8am to 10am” he explained to his guard. As the guard was leaving his office, his hired gun walked in.

 

“Has she been taking care of” the Mayor asked the man.

 

“I gave her a warning” he responded talking a seat across from the Mayor.

 

“Good, where are we with the shipment” he asked.

 

“It’s due to come in tomorrow, the docks should be cleared to unload after midnight” he explained.

 

“As long as we have Ms. Smoak out the way, we shouldn’t lose any more revenue”

 

“One of the cops that busted our last shipment is her fiancé, maybe we need to convince him to step aside also” the man inquired.

 

“Maybe, if push comes to shove, we’ll kill both of them” the Mayor said as he got up and put on his suit jacket and headed for the door. “It’s time to put on a smile and pretend I’m here to help” he said leaving his office with his goon trailing behind.


	4. The Policemen's Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to update, but I had to fix the previous chapters. OMG, they had so many mistakes, I was surprised no one said anything. I must had too much to drink while I was typing, lol. Anyway, I want to thank everyone for your continue support in reading my stories. It really does mean alot.
> 
> As usual, mistakes are mines, I have no beta. (If you read something that need fixing please tell me, just don't be rude about especially if you don't have a single story on this site)
> 
> Please leave comments and I love kudos.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

It was a slow evening, not many calls were coming in about crimes around Starling. Captain Lance allows the higher ranking officers to go home early to prepare for their special night. The Captain wanted to represent the department well, considering this is how they get the funding they need to run the department and keep officers on the streets. 

 

Diggle was amazed how quick Oliver was out the door when Captain gave the word. You would have thought the man was late for his wedding or something. Diggle knew he was excited to attend the charity event, because it was the first time him and Felicity would attend a formal event together. Diggle chuckled knowing how deep in love his partner/friend was; smitten he always said and he was happy for Oliver.

 

“Why are you still here smiling, don’t you have things to do?” Captain Lance said to Diggle.

 

“On my way now Captain” Diggle said. “Just finishing up these reports”

 

“Uh huh, just don’t let me beat you there or you and your partner will be doing traffic duty for the next five days” he said going into his office.

 

“Right” Diggle responded putting the files up as he too hurried out the door.

 

********************

Oliver and Roy sat patiently waiting for their women to get finish dressing. Oliver had on his formal police uniform and Roy was wearing a basic charcoal suit and no tie with the shirt open at the top. They both were looking like they should be on the cover of a magazine.

 

Roy was only going to the event as Felicity’s bodyguard and of course Thea didn’t want to be left home by herself, so she begged Oliver to let her go too.

 

Hearing the ladies footsteps walking down the hall made Oliver anxious. As they got closer Oliver got up off the couch anticipating the beauty he knows will walk around the corner at any moment. What he saw took his breath away. Felicity was gorgeous. Oliver couldn’t put into words how she looked, so he just stared with his mouth slightly opened. 

 

She was wearing a black fitted thin strap dress that cover everything down to her toes, and yet it showed everything from her cleavage to the high split that went up mid-thigh. Her hair was pinned up, highlighting her dangling ear rings, high cheek bones and red lips. 

 

Felicity blushed at his response to her. 

 

“See, I told you he’ll love how you look” Thea said. Actually Oliver was so amazed how beautiful she was, he got so aroused that the only thing he wanted to do tonight was her. 

 

“You look… Wow!” he said. Felicity smiled as she bit her lip turning around showing him the back of the dress. That done it. He swallowed hard and walked over to Felicity, cupped her face with his hands and kissed her with so much passion even Thea and Roy paused at the action. 

 

“Damn! But Oliver, you’re going to mess up her make up” Thea yelled. All Oliver did was hum something against Felicity’s lips, but he didn’t stop kissing her. “Okay… we’re going to be late” said Thea trying to break her brother’s assault on Felicity’s lips. 

 

Oliver broke the kiss and glanced towards his sister giving her a wicked smile. He looked back into Felicity’s eyes as he put his forehead to hers. “I love you” he whispered.

 

Felicity couldn’t hold back the blushing smile as she said “I love you too.” Oliver took her by the hand and led her out the door, not even giving his sister and brother in-law a second glance.

 

“Thanks for saying I look beautiful too, Ollie” Thea pouted as Roy took her hand.

 

“You do look beautiful” he said leading her out the house. 

 

********************

 

The theme was “Rebuilding Startling, One Street at a Time”. Limos and expensive cars were rolling in one by one as the press took pictures as the guest exited their vehicle. 

 

Oliver was driving a rental car for the occasion. He preferred a sports car, but Felicity frown at the idea, so he settled for a black Bentley instead. 

 

He gave his keys to the valet parking attendant as he went around to the passenger side to open the door for Felicity. Roy did the same for Thea.

 

Camera flashes were blinding Felicity, but she was all smiles because she used to be one of those people on the outside taking pictures of the who’s who in Starling, now she was an invited guest.

 

She held onto Oliver’s arm as she walked up the stairs trying to keep from tripping off her dress.

 

As they made their way inside Felicity’s eyes widen as she took in the scenery. The venue was huge, decorated in black and silver. The tables were set for ten people, with silver table covering and black center pieces. The ceiling was black with overhead lighting. There were waiters posted at every table, with a huge dance floor and open bar.

 

Oliver took one look at Felicity and knew what she was thinking.

 

“That beautiful mind thinking about our wedding?” he asked kissing her cheek. She was loss for words, so she only nodded at his question. Oliver led her over to one of the tables where Diggle and Lyla were already seated.

 

Diggle got up out of his seat to give Felicity a hug and a kiss on the cheek as Oliver did the same to Lyla. Oliver introduced his sister and Roy to Diggle’s as they all took a seat.

 

They all sat and had small talk until the lights went out and a spotlight was aimed at the door as the man of the hour approached. Mayor Vincent Jones was accompanied by Captain Lance and a few of his bodyguards. Everyone gave the two men a standing ovation as they walked towards their table greeting people along the way. 

 

Mayor Jones walked and greeted people like he was a celebrity and that made Felicity a little uneasy at his demeanor, but she brushed it off and smiled, clapping like everyone else. As they approached their seats there was an announcement on the speakers.

 

Welcome to the 23rd Annual Policemen’s Ball. Tonight’s charity event is sponsor by the Mayor’s office for special events. Your hosts for tonight’s event are Mayor Vincent Jones and Captain Quentin Lance…

 

As the announcer continued to speak Laurel Lance walked up with her sister Sara and Tommy Merlyn. They three of them took a seat at Oliver’s table. They all said their hello’s as Sara secretly gave Oliver a wink. Good thing felicity didn’t notice it. Sara will never give up her quest to make Oliver hers, but she knew it was a long shot because he was in love with Felicity. 

 

Oliver was surprised to see Tommy with Laurel, but they always had kind of thing in their younger years. 

 

Felicity was a little tense seeing Tommy again. It brought up bad memories, considering Helena and Tommy was in a relationship once upon a time. Helena loved Tommy, but her inability to settle down broke them up or was it Tommy’s cheating. Whatever the case, Oliver rubbed her back to soothe her tension away, and for that she was thankful. He always knew how to make things better. Helena would have loved him, she thought to herself.

 

After the meal had been served, everyone started mingling with other guest. Oliver and Diggle went over to the Mayor’s table to speak with Captain Lance. Laurel and Tommy went to the dance floor, while Sara made conversation with a few female officers. And Felicity, Thea and Lyla went over to the bar, leaving Roy uncomfortably at the table with a older ladies who couldn’t keep her eyes off him. 

 

Of course, at the bar Thea ordered for the two ladies. “Give me three screaming orgasm” she told the bartender, whom smiled at the woman.

 

“Thea?” Felicity said embarrassed. “This is a social event, not a night club.”

 

“Yeah, so what… you never been to one of these events. Trust me when I say wine will not do it for you” she explains. 

 

Lyla just shook her head in disbelief. “As much as I would love one of those right now I have a toddler to go home to and mommy being drunk will be bad” she said.

 

“Just one then we’ll go back to drinking boring wine and Champagne” Thea responded grabbing the glasses of the creamy drink and handing it to the two women who didn’t have a problem taking them. “Let’s toast” she said grabbing the last glass off the bar. Felicity and Lyla both nodded their head with a smile as they raised their glasses. 

 

“What are we toasting to?” Felicity asked.

 

All the ladies were thinking until Lyla said “to love… we all are with the love of our life.”

 

They all agreed by clicking their glasses together while they all said “to love.” They chugged the drink down. 

 

After ordering another drink, this time three glasses of wine, the ladies walked back to their table. While walking to the table Felicity was bumped, pretty hard, by an older gentleman spilling her wine a little.

 

“My apologies, I wasn’t looking where I was going” he said.

 

A little shaken up by the act Felicity said “it’s ok, maybe it was my fault, I did just have a screaming orgasm… the drink, not an actual orgasm, because this is not the place for one of those, that would be interesting though, can you imagine screaming… but I’m going to shut up now” she said not looking the man in the face due to her embarrassment.

 

“It’s easy for a young woman like yourself to be put in harm’s way, you might want to watch what you are doing, prima di finire morto (before you end up dead)” the man said walking away.

 

Felicity froze in place. She knew that voice it gave her nightmares for the last couple of days. 

 

She looked around the room frantically for Oliver. Everything seems to be spinning really fast. 

 

Her stomach twists and turned as bile was at the back of her throat trying to break through. 

 

She couldn’t move. 

 

Her head was starting to hurt or maybe it was the thought of that man hitting her. 

 

Thea noticed something was wrong and went back over to where Felicity stopped. “What’s wrong?” she asked concerned.

 

“I… I… walk with me to the ladies room” she asked. Thea put a smile on her face as she walked with the blond woman.

 

“Drink getting to you already?” Thea laughed. Felicity said nothing as they walked to the ladies room.

 

Felicity pulled the door open to the ladies room so fast and ran inside that Thea knew this was more than just a reaction to the drink. “Felicity is you alright?” Thea questioned. Once again Felicity said nothing but splashed water on her face. “Are you pregnant?” she questioned again.

 

This time Felicity looked her way and shook her head no, but she continued to say nothing.

 

“I’m going to get Oliver” Thea said about to walk out when Felicity pulled her arm back.

 

“No, please… just give me a minute” she responded as tears rolled down her eyes.

 

“Felicity, something is obviously wrong and if you’re not going to tell me than tell him” she yelled but wasn’t trying to raise her voice at the woman.

 

“I think the guy who attacked me the other day is here” she explains.

 

“We’re in a venue with nothing but cops around and you don’t want to say anything, excuse me but that doesn’t make sense” Thea replied getting angry. “He hurt you and is possibly dangerous… what if he’s planning something here… I’m going to tell my brother” she said walking out of the room leaving Felicity alone.

 

Oliver and Diggle had already returned to their table when Thea approached Oliver and whispered “I think you need to talk to Felicity, she’s upset in the ladies room.”

 

Oliver excused himself from the table and followed Thea to the ladies room where he found Felicity near one of the sinks staring in the mirror. “Felicity?” Oliver saying her name meant so many things. She looked at him and starting crying even more. He went to her and embraced her. She was saying something, but he couldn’t understand, so he pushed her away from him a little just so he could see her face. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

 

She was starting to hyperventilate. “I can’t breathe” she said.

 

“Yes you can or you wouldn’t be talking. I need you to relax… take a deep breath” she did as he asked and it was working or maybe having him near was calming her down. “Good… now start at the beginning, what happened?” he asked rubbing her arms up and down to keep her calm.

 

“We had just gotten drinks at the bar when I was bumped into by a man” her words made Oliver tense, his jaws started to clench together because his instinct told him where this conversation was heading. “He apologized, but I told him it was my fault due to the screaming orgasm I had, but I explained not the actually orgasm but…” 

 

“Felicity” Oliver stopping her rambling.

 

“Right, anyway, I remembered his voice after he threaten me again” she explains wiping her nose with a piece of tissue.

 

“What exactly did he say” Oliver asked.

 

“Well, you know the usual…”

 

“Felicity” this time Oliver tone wasn’t so subtle.

 

“Alright… I think his exact words were it’s easy for a young woman like yourself to be put in harm’s way, you might want to watch what you are doing, then he said something I think was Italian… prima di finire morto” she responded. Oliver was fluent in a few languages, Italian was one of them. He knew exactly what was said, but he wasn’t going to tell her. 

 

Oliver glanced back at Thea who was just listening to the conversation. “Where was Roy when this happens?”

 

“Are you kidding me, this place should be more secured than Fort Knox, cops are everywhere including you, so don’t blame Roy for this” Thea shouted.

 

“I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant to do. Just go get Diggle and Roy please” he asked. She did as she was told. As she walked out a few ladies walked in. 

 

“Excuse us, this is the ladies room” one of the women said sarcastically. Oliver grabbed Felicity’s hand and walked out sitting her on one of the lounge chairs adjacent to the ladies room as he paced back and forth waiting on his partner to join him.

 

A few minutes later Diggle and Roy walked up with Thea trailing them.

 

“What’s up Oliver” Diggle questioned looking between Oliver and Felicity.

 

“He was here, which means he’s working for somebody that’s here or was here” is all Oliver said.

 

“Who exactly are we talking about” Diggle asked trying to clarify Oliver’s statement.

 

“The man who assaulted Felicity and I’m going to put the fear of God into him until he tell me who he work for” Oliver replied.


	5. The Crash

The ride home was silent, Felicity could tell Oliver was angry and she also knew he was in deep thought, so she refrained from saying anything. 

 

She looked over her shoulder, where Roy and Thea sat in the back seat. Thea was cuddled on to Roy’s side as Roy was doing something on his cell phone. 

 

“There’s something I need you to do Felicity” Oliver said breaking the silence. 

 

“Anything” she said knowing disputing it right now wouldn’t be a good idea and she didn’t want to fight with him tonight. She just wanted him to hold her and make things better.

 

“I need you to find me the list of all the people that attended tonight’s event” he said as he approach their house. “Roy, keep an eye out until I get back”

 

“Where are you going” Felicity asked as Roy and Thea exited the truck. 

 

Oliver gave her a slight smile as he reached over and cupped her face. “Someone tried to hurt you… again. I can’t give them the opportunity to…” his emotions were getting the best of him and it was making him even angrier. “I’m going back, but this time I’m not there as a guest” he said giving her a kiss. “I won’t be long, but don’t wait up”

 

“Oliver?” she whispered.

 

“Let me do this, I don’t want to live… I can’t live without you and I’m afraid if I don’t do something now they just might succeed” he explained kissing her one more time, this one was full of love and desperation. Felicity knew he was afraid of her getting hurt, but she didn’t know how much. “I love you so much” he said.

 

“I love you too” she said softly as she got out the truck. Oliver pulled off as soon as she got out the car. Thea and Roy were waiting on her.

 

“Is he alright, Felicity?” Thea questioned.

 

“He’ll be fine” she responded unlocking the door so they could enter the house.

 

**********

 

Felicity rushed to her computer to work on obtaining the list from the policemen ball. It actually took her no time to pull up the list, but being the person she was she figured she’ll get a head start for Oliver by researching every individual on the list. She knew that is why he wanted it, but it was her life that was in jeopardy and she wanted to know who wanted her dead.

 

She compared the list to known people she have ever investigated and the only person they had in common was Mayor Jones. She froze in place. “How did I not realize that at the beginning” she said to herself. She reached for her cell phone and call Oliver right away.

 

His phone just rang. “Pick up Oliver” she said. After a few more rings, it went to voicemail. She didn’t feel like leaving a message, she needed Oliver now. She changed her clothes and headed for the front door.

 

“Where are you going?” Roy asked confused blocking her way.

 

“I need to find Oliver, I need to tell him something” she said trying to move around the young man.

 

“I can’t let you leave” Roy said grabbing her arm so she couldn’t move.

 

“You can’t keep me here, I’m your boss, you’re not mines” she replied trying to be released from his grip.

 

“Mr. Queen hired me and besides I’m trying to protect you” he declared. 

 

“Then come with me” she stated. He let her go and decided it would be the best option. Oliver couldn’t kill him for going with her, but he most definitely would if she went alone.

 

Felicity rushed out the house, Roy followed while Thea was left behind. She had fallen asleep on the couch watching television.

 

**********

 

Oliver had arrived back at the Ball as if he had never left. 

 

He had received a phone call from Felicity that he didn’t want to take. He knew she was worried about him, but he didn’t feel like hearing it right now, so he turned his phone off. 

 

He had called Diggle on the way back to the event, who had agreed to meet him there.

 

He didn’t see his partner and friend, so he just suspiciously moved around each guest. 

 

He was watching them carefully. Profiling them in a sense, it was what he was good at. 

 

One of these people is trying to kill the love of his life. He won’t take that likely. No, he will go to hell and beyond for her, to keep her alive and safe. 

 

“Queen” the Captain shouted from across the room. 

 

Oliver looked towards Captain Lance who was talking with the Mayor and a few other people.

 

When Oliver approach the group the Mayor was discussing cleaning up the Glades. Oliver heard that before, it seem to be every Mayor in Starling motto. It sounds good, but no one actually done anything. 

 

“Detective Queen, I’ve heard so much good things about you” the Mayor said holding out his hand so Oliver could shake it.

 

Oliver gripped the man’s hand a little harder than necessary, but Oliver did put on a genuine smile.

 

“Is that so” Oliver replied looking at Captain Lance.

 

“You, your partner and the whole department was praised handling that situation some months back with Blood and Bertinelli” the man said.

 

“We just followed the bread crumbs that’s all. Everyone makes mistakes…” Oliver said. 

 

“That was one of the reasons I came to Starling” the man said.

 

“And what was that” Oliver questioned.

 

“Starling still has a few good cops who aren’t afraid to do what’s necessary for their city. Many would take bribes to look the other way. I’m just glad Captain Lance chose his detectives well” he explains giving the Captain a pat on the back.

 

“Dirty cops are just as bad as the criminals we put away… I don’t like neither one and any chance I get… I will put them down” Oliver replied. His comment wasn’t threatening, but it did make things awkward between the men.

 

“Well, enough talk about criminals” the Captain chimed in to discuss something else. “Let’s find out how much money we made so far…” the Captain was interrupted by Diggle who walked up to the men.

 

“Sorry Captain, we have a body in the Glades” he said looking between the Captain and Oliver. 

 

Oliver frowns because Diggle knew he was investigating the threat on Felicity and there are always dead bodies in the Glades and there are other Detectives who can take the case. “Give it to Hilton” Oliver responded.

 

“No, this is our case” Diggle replied.

 

“Who’s the victim” Oliver asked.

 

“Antonio Mancini” Diggle said as Oliver squinched his eyes at the man. The Captain gave them a nod and they both rushed out.

 

“If you will excuse me Captain, I will like to make rounds before this event concludes” the Mayor said to Captain Lance.

 

“Sure, we’ll talk soon” the Captain responded. 

 

As the men parted ways the Mayor made a phone call. “The police found Mancini, I told you to dump his body where no one would find it… Where are we with the shipment… it better be… get your ass out the docks as soon as possible” the man said raising his voice. He got a tap on his shoulder. As he looked around A.D.A. Laurel Lance was smiling at him. He raised a finger to her, as his phone was still up to his ear. “We’ll talk later” he said hanging up the phone. “Ms. Lance, how good to see you” he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

 

“I was hoping we can discuss a few things” she explained.

 

“Sure” he replied as they walked slowly engaging in conversation.

 

*********

 

Felicity was in deep thought. She was hoping whatever link the new Mayor has with the people she was investigating for her show wouldn't be a repeat of what happen several months ago with Helena. 

 

She wasn't paying much attention to her driving and she was being reckless.

 

“Felicity, you’re going to have to slow down” Roy said in fear.

 

“I got to get to Oliver” she replied making a sharp turn.

 

“Yeah, I get that, but we have to get there in one piece. What got you so anxious anyway, what did you find out?” he asked holding on to the dashboard.

 

“I know who may be behind the threats on me” she said driving like a madman or madwoman in her case.

 

“Who?” Roy questioned.

 

“Oh my God” she said in horror making a quick turn. There was a loud squeaking sound and then a crash.

 

**********

 

Oliver and Diggle gathered evidence from the scene.

 

Antonio was shot twice in the head. Oliver and Diggle knew this was an execution. Someone must have known they were looking for Antonio.

 

“What’s the look for?” Diggle asked Oliver.

 

“We had him…” he responded.

 

“Look, he would still be dead. This is not our fault” Diggle explains picking up something from the ground.

 

“I don’t care about him. It’s the information we could have gotten from him” he replied.

 

“We still have those ladies in lockup, maybe they could tell us something about him. What do you think this is” Diggle asked handing the little item to Oliver.

 

Looking at it closely he said “I don’t know. We know he wasn’t killed here, there’s no blood on the ground, maybe it came from the scene of the crime… put it in a evidence bag and send it to trace” he replied handing it back as Diggle phones starts to ring. Oliver was looking for more evidence when he heard Diggle yelling on the phone.

 

Diggle hangs up. “Is your phone off?” he asked Oliver.

 

“Yeah, why?” he replied.

 

“There was an accident… we have to go, now” he said.

 

Oliver was confused but ran to the car with Diggle. “Who?”

 

“Felicity!” Diggle replied as they got into the car.

 

Oliver heart stopped for a moment as he yelled “Go, Go!”


	6. The Crash II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for hanging with this story. I'm not getting the reviews or kudos like I did with the first story, but I do appreciate those of you who continue to read this story. This chapter is short, only because I've been working on my other stories, but I wanted you to know I haven't forgotten about this one.
> 
> As usual, all mistakes are mines. Kudos and comments are welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

**One Hour Ago**

_“Felicity, you’re going to have to slow down” Roy said in fear._

_“I got to get to Oliver” she replied making a sharp turn._

_“Yeah, I get that, but we have to get there in one piece. What got you so anxious anyway, what did you find out?” he asked holding on to the dashboard._

_“I know who may be behind the threats on me” she said driving like a madman._

_“Who?” Roy questioned._

_“Oh my God” she said in horror making a quick turn. There was a loud squeaking sound and then a crash._

_Roy was knocked unconscious while Felicity was bleeding profusely from her nose. “Roy? Oh my God, Roy?” she yelled trying to wake him up. Before she could unbuckled her seat belt her door was opened and a few men grabbed her out the car. She tried to fight them, but her body was in so much pain and she felt weak from the blood loss._

_“Take the boy out and lay him over there and put the body in the driver seat… you know what to do” the man said dragging Felicity to another car._

_Felicity must was in and out of consciousness because the next thing she knew she was sitting in another car as flames engulfed hers. She screamed as she realizes Roy wasn’t with her._

_The men jumped into the car with her and drove off._

**Present**

Oliver jumped out the car before Diggle had a chance to stop it. He ran over the flaming car as other officers tried to hold him back while the fire department tried to extinguish the fire.

 

“Where is she?” he yelled several times. He heard a few officers saying sorry, but he was in denial until Diggle held him back.

 

“She gone Oliver… I’m sorry” Diggle choked out.

 

“No, no, no…” he cried. Diggle held Oliver up who was sinking to the ground. Diggle can’t imagine what the man is feeling, but what he did know is if it was Lyla he would tear this town down until he found out who did this. Felicity had become like a sister to him and whatever Oliver wanted to do, he got his back.

 

“Excuse me sir, but the young man is refusing medical attention” the officer said to Oliver. That got both men attention because they had forgot all about Roy. Diggle released Oliver as they both ran over to Roy.

 

Roy had an ice pack against his head when Oliver and Diggle approached. “Where were you?” Oliver yelled grabbing Roy by his shirt collar. “Why are you alive and Felicity is…” Oliver punched the young man in his face hard. Diggle wrestled with Oliver in order to get him off Roy.

 

“I’m sorry… I don’t know what happened” the young man said holding his jaw.

 

“What happened is Felicity is dead Roy. You were hired to protect her” Oliver yelled out in tears. Diggle knew it wasn’t the boy’s fault. Oliver needed someone to blame, eventually he would blame himself.

 

“I would have helped her… I guess I was thrown from the car. I don’t remember…” he said.

 

“Sirs, he was found unconscious by the police, he came to when we got here” the paramedic explained. “He has a head wound, which may be a concussion, but he is refusing to go to the hospital.”

 

“Roy, go with them to the hospital we will be there shortly” Diggle ordered.

 

“Yes sir” answered Roy. Roy went with the paramedics as the firemen was taking the body out of the car. Oliver stared at the charred remains without even blinking.

 

“Oliver, you shouldn’t be here” Diggle said.

 

“Where should I be? I have nothing… I might as well died along with her” he whispered.

 

“Oliver, we know this wasn’t an accident, look at the tread marks, you have two sets coming from different directions, but where is the other car?” Diggle pointed out. “We will get the son of a bitch.”

 

“It could have been a simple hit and run Diggle” Oliver said.

 

“Yeah, but you and I know it wasn’t. Come on let me take you home” Diggle patted the man on the back.

 

“No, I want to go with her to the morgue” Oliver said. Diggle didn’t like that idea, but if Oliver had to say goodbye to her, he would be there for him.

 

“Fine, I’ll call Thea on the way” Diggle said as they walked to their car.  

 

********************************

 

Felicity woke up to a beeping sound. She tried to remember how she got in, what looked like, a hospital room, but it wasn’t. One clue was her room had a fireplace. No hospital room she knew of had a fireplace, not even private rooms. Also there was carpet on the floors. Yeah, that was the second clue.

 

She was hooked up to a heart monitor and she had an IV line in her arm attached to several bags. She assumed one of the bags were medicine, maybe antibiotic, because it was smaller. Her nose felt better, but she could tell it was swollen, but she wondered how long she had been there.

 

Hours, days, months…

 

There was only one way to find out.

 

“Hello” she yelled. “Is anybody there?”

 

She heard the door unlocked and a short older lady entered the room. “Hello dear, how are you feeling?” the lady asked as she checked the monitor and the medicine bags.

 

“Um, I’m fine. Where am I?” Felicity asked. Actually she had about a hundred questions to ask, but she settled for that one first.

 

“No need to worry, all will come clear in due time, but for now just rest” the woman said.

 

‘How can I rest? Is this a hospital? Where’s Oliver… omg, where Roy?” she was starting to panic.

 

“You need to calm down or I will have to sedate you” the woman warned.

 

“Sedate me… what do you mean? Am I kidnapped?” Felicity was starting to get hysterical. The women pull out a needle and injected something into her IV bag. Slowly Felicity was getting sleepy, but before she dosed off another woman entered the room.

 

“She’ll be fine ma’am. She’s just a little scared right now” the woman said to the other woman.

 

“Make sure she is comfortable, she is, after all, about to become my daughter-in-law” the woman said leaving out of the room.

 

*****************************

 

Oliver waited for the medical examiner to finish processing Felicity’s body. He was numb. He wanted to die. How can the universe be so cruel to him. He was once again alone. Yes, he had Diggle, but Diggle had Lyla and his kid. Even Thea had Roy. Oliver had… no one.

 

The door opened and Oliver got up out the chair quickly as if the doctor was going to tell him she was alive and well. That wasn’t happening. Not now, not ever.

 

“Mr. Queen, um… these are the belonging that was on the body, but…” the man looked confused handing Oliver the items in a small bag. 

 

Oliver did not look at the item, he was afraid to see her engagement ring and then it would be clear to him she wasn't coming back. “But what?” Oliver asked as Diggle walked up to them with coffee in his hand.

 

“Well…” he said looking between the two. “That body has been dead for some time”

 

‘Yeah, several hours, we know” Diggle chime in.

 

“No, you don’t understand, that body is not Ms. Felicity Smoak’s body, the organs have already been removed a long time ago, I’m guessing over six months… it’s a cadaver” the man said with a smile this time. "I’m sorry you had to go through this."

 

“So, she could still be alive” Oliver asked not actually questioning anyone, but to himself. Diggle patted him on the back.

 

‘Doc. Write the report up and send it to Capt. Lance” Diggle said. ‘Let’s go Oliver we need to find her” Diggle knew he had to take the initiative because Oliver was in a daze, but when he come out of it Starling is going to have one mad son of a bitch on their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright since we got the introduction of the story out the way, shall we began.


End file.
